lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Strike of the Seven Stars
Strike of the Seven Stars 'is Magus' main offensive attack and special technique. It revolves around light. Overview The attack works when Magus combines both his hands and joins them for the attack. By using his concentration, Magus is able to drain local ambiental energy and some of his own power to create 7 energy spheres. Although the attack is quite powerful, it´s cost is low as the attack´s energy is mainly composed of 97% ambiental energy and 3% of his Ki and Life Force, allowing him to project this attack many times due to it's low cost in power and ki. Each of the spheres can achieve the size of an average human head. The spheres act as a very powerful force. They follow Magus's mental commands, which means targets can´t simply dodge them as the spheres will pursue them and Magus himself is able to destroy them at will. The spheres don't also have to form the same formation, they can form circles, a pentagon and they can even all attack at once from opposite directions, all it needs is the mental commands of their master. The 7 spheres can also be combined into one giant sphere which magnifies it´s power greatly however that move causes a great loss of Ki and it is extremely dangerous. The spheres main effect include the creation of lethal energy waves, massive explosions that covers many hundreds of miles and can harm almost every superhuman being or simply act as a normal and powerful energy blast. The Spheres as you can see from the first image are statically attracted to each other by eletric forces that also allows them when they hit their targets to electrocute them and cause severe pain. The spheres themselves are fireballs and it is estimated that each of them holds 1/4 of the total temperature of the sun and those can easily cause burns and other wounds in the skins of superhumans. Just as mentioned before, Magus can also combine all 7 stars into one, magnifying the sphere´s temperature to that of 7 suns and also it´s power 10000x allowing to defeat and outmatch almost every attack known. However the combination of the attack into one single sphere causes the loss of a significant quantity of Ki and it also involves the manipulation of life force which is very dangerous to it´s controller to generate, control and manipulate. With effort and concentration, Magus can easily and significantly augment the power of each sphere. Also since the spheres draw most of their power (97%) from the environment, the attacj can grow in power. If other attacks were used before this one, then residual energy is released into the environment which contributes to the empowerment of the ambient energy which powers the spheres. The more residual energy there is, the more powerful the ambiental energy will be and has this would have it, the more powerful the attack will be too. Due to Magus´s angelic nature, the spheres are also composed of a portion of holy energy, which proves lethal to all undead beings such as zombies or spirits, beings with any connection to darkness and also to suficient corrupted practioners of the dark arts among others. It is also said those who are killed by this attack are later judged and send to either Hell or Heaven based on their virtues and sins during their mortal life. Other Effects ' Enchanced Fist: 'Magus has perfomed this effect a few times. He instead of creating 7 spheres creates 2 and equips the spheres to his fists. Once joined with them, his strentgh is immediantly enchanced to new levels and he is also allowed to fire energy blasts from his hands very similar to the sphere´s composition. These blasts are faster to use and also follow Magus´s mental commands but they are weaker in power. Magus can, by his force of will, negate this attack and return it to the 2 spheres he originally created. '''The Seal of the Seven Stars: '''Only seen one time when Magus´s defensive abilities were negated, he is able to create his seven spheres and instead of using them for attack, he is able to form a circle with them that acts as protection. Since the spheres are made of energy they also work as as effective shield, with Magus controlling with them with his mind to put them in the way of upcoming attacks. Due to it´s composition, the spheres prove a very powerful defense against ice, water and darkness based attacks. What is good about this effect is that Magus can easily turn from the offensive to the defensive and vice versa, however this technique is not used very often as Magus has access to much more powerful defensive skills and techniques. '''Magical Awareness: '''By focusing his Ki, Magus can use the spheres to watch far away events. All he needs is to declare what he wishes to see and the spheres do the rest of the work. By focusing their ambiental energy, he is able to connect with the forces of time and space and by using the spheres as a channeler, he is able to observe anything he so desires. It is said, if used correctly, the spheres can even be used to even reveal events of the future and of the past to it´s master. '''Rituals: '''The spheres have been used many times for magical rituals and the casting of powerful spells that require the aid of certain artifacts. Due to being arcane constructs themselves, the spheres show some resistance to magical attacks and other spells, especially if they are related to darkness in any kind of way. '''Dragon´s Fire: '''By focusing on the light and heat around each of the 7 spheres, Magus is able to turn the spheres and all of it´s power into an extremely powerful fiery dragon. This dragon combines the full power and heat of all the seven spheres into a fiery corp. The dragon itself works as a very powerful blast of flames and heat burning everything in it´s way. The fire itself works in a molecular kind of way, destroying all the atoms in the range of the attack. The dragon can produce massive sized explosion and the flames it produces are actually much stronger and resistant than normal flames, being immune to water, low temperatures and other forces that are capable of affecting real flames. The Dragon itself is able to perform complicated movements to attack it´s opponents and it can even produce lava and sun-like temperatures. Variatons '''Strike of the Seven Stars - '''Normal Version '(explored above) ''' '''Strike of the Seven Stars Lv2 - '''In this mode, by having access to his hidden power and by the collection of residual energy, Magus is able to power up his attack at the cost of a higher percentage of his own ki. In this level, the spheres grow even bigger in size, 3 times their original size in the previous form. Their power is also grown, being totally multiplied by 10x and the spheres´s speed and coordination also grow, being able to outmatch the speed of sound. '''Strike of the Seven Stars Lv3 - '''In this mode, by having access to the dimensional powers of Heaven, by focusing all his power into one blast and by manipulating the life forces of others to power the attack, Magus was able to create this attack. In this mode, besides dimensional and residual energy, life force in close proximity is also drained as for the attack to gain essence and thus the less enery from the user itself is required. In this form, the spheres´s power also grows even more to the point of being multiplied by 30x from it´s previous form. Speed is also increased to the level of being twice as fast as the speed of sound and the main addiction to the attack is the concussive force. When this attack faces any kind of barriers, shields or even attacks, the attack will continue to hit the opposition until it destroys it becoming a concussive blast and not attack immediantly but "waiting for the right time" in other words. '''Strike of the Seven Stars Lv4 - '''This is the most powerful version of this attack. In this case, the dimensional and residual energy disappear from the attack´s composition and the spheres become entirely composed of holy divine energy. Although the spheres themselves decrease in size, this way, their speed equals that of the speed of the light if they need to pursue a target and the attack becomes 1000x time more powerful than it´s previous form and a true force of destruction. The attack continues to possess all the abilities of the previous forms however in this next stage, the spheres are capable of projecting a powerful light from their cores that proves deadly to the targets it faces, making them suffer intense burns and cause them to even combust out of thin air. Examples of this attacks´s power is when it is capable of killing a Super Sayian 4 with only the combined power of 3 sperhes and is also capable of destroying a planet with ease if he so desires. '''Seven Heavens - '''Seven Heavens is the evolution of the technique when Magus transforms into his next form. In this version, the attack is much more powerful, equaling 20x it´s previous form. The attack is now based on dimensional energy and not on residual and ambiental energy. Each of the spheres draw their power from the dimensional and holy energy of the 7 locations in Heaven. They are twice as big in size and although not as fast as their previous incarnations, due to the majority of their composition being holy energy, only beings with divine attributes can control them and project attacks or barriers that can affect them in any way. In this new form the spheres project a new powerful light which heals Magus and powers all of his attacks by 50x in a temporary period of time. '''Full Power Seven Heavens - '''This is the same attack, expect for not only is the dimensional energy and holy energy is drained, but residual energy, ambiental energy and even life forces are also used to power the attack. In sum, the very life force of Heaven is drained to power the attack, turn it infinetly more powerful, faster and increasing it´s destructive power to nearly limitless proportions. The attack can be used to destroy multiple planets and although it requires a considerable amount of ki and energy to use, it´s effects will surely be worth it all. This attack possesses all the powers and abilities of it´s previous forms and incarnations, including the effects, the concussive force, the burnning and empowering light and this attack´s power level easily outmatches that of all of it´s previous forms combined in sheer raw power. Shadow Counterpart The Shadow Counterpart of this attack is present in Magus´s next and dark form, '''Shadow Magus, and it is named Strike of the Seven Dark Stars and in it´s evolved form, Seven Hells. This attack is actually very similar but it manifests and projects itself in a different way and it´s power level is far higher than the original as the attack in this form was influenced by Dark Magic and Shadow Magus´s Satanic Nature. Entymology In mythology, there was said that Heaven had 7 different locations and this was a concept that was actually present in many regilions. And there was a bridge connecting them all to each other. This attack´s name is derived from each of those seven dimensions. The spheres drain power from each of those realms to form the attack and as an archangel, only Magus and a few of his kind may perform this attack. I also wanted to give this attack, everything that Heaven represents. The heat and the light are natural parts in Heaven however I also choose to make them fire balls, because it is said whoever is defeated by them is sent to Hell which is a fitting punishment. Being made of holy and divine energy, these spheres are of course lethal to all kinds of dark beings, beings who practice dark magic, ghosts, undead beings, spirits and all those who have commited sin in their lives. However the ability which encompasses more of Heaven´s essence is the fact that the attack is able to follow it´s opponent, and it also means in a sign that people who have commited sin and wrongs in their lives will always have their punishment, either in this life or the other. History This technique was born of Magus´s inate capability to manipulate vast quantities of light energy and ki. Originally living in the sky, it would only be natural that the spheres absorved great heat, light and energy due to Magus´s proximity with the sun. Due to his angelic nature, these spheres compose dof this energy proved to be easy for Magus to manipulate and it was a technique he quickly mastered. It was the main technique he used in combat for along time and after such use of them, he developed a connection with the attack that allowed the ability to follow Magus´s mental commands and sick out opponents and enemies, no matter how fast or powerful they were. In time, the spheres also grew in other points, such as their size and power who became much larger then they originally were in their first form. Originally, they were blue and manifested explosions however after Magus received his own symbol, the Crest of Hope which signifies great holy power and light, to match the symbol, the spheres managed to gain many other effects and adapted to the color yellow, a color that signified all that he stood for. Due to their lethal power and effects against all kinds of dark beings, this was the perfect attack to use against demons, spirits and many others, which at that time, many eons ago were the Angels´s main and most powerful enemies. It was due to this attack in particular that Magus was made one of their most powerful warriors, earning the name "The Seventh General" due to his enemies claimming to see 7 super heated balls of fire in the sky some seconds after their defeat. Magus continued the use the technique for many other centuries until the true awakening of evil, when most of the Angel race was destroyed. Realizing that place was no longer safe since it was constantly under attack, the Elders sent him away to a new dimension, the Lookout Universe where he could fuel his power. As explained before, the Spheres drain the very power from the 7 locations of Heaven and thus their citizens. Since 6 of those locations were already destroyed and many thousands had already perished, Magus´s attack was extremely weakened along with all the other techniques he had managed to master in the thousands of years he already had lived. After his emergence in this new universe, he founded difficult to use this attack due to the different dimensional energies. The truth is the difference between Magus´s original universe (the Dragonball Universe) and the Lookout Universe was enormous. This new reality possessed a new element in it´s energies called "fan-made" which proved difficult for Magus to generate and control and so he had to change the whole structure of the attack and instead of relying on holy energy, he instead decided to use only small piece of his own energyand focus all of his attack on the dimensional energies to create it. The truth was this element, "fan-made" only proved difficult to control in the presence of a large amount of ki but since only 3% of it was chi, it was fairly easy for Magus to manipulate this new force of energy to achieve his offensive puporses. For the next millenia, Magus spent wandering around the world, trainning with nature in ways to amplify his power and to attain total control over the new forces this universe had to offer. And with this new millenia, also came new changes. Just like the serpent eating it´s own tail when one journey ends another one beings and the universe follows this example, as it is in an ever lasting circle of change and this changed also proved to be a change in the attack. Since the universe was in an eternal cycle, the effects that were brought from this same cycle also effected the attack in major level that left to the manifestation of more effects and minor powers. With times changing, Magus himself acquired the ability for this attack to project many other effects and after his time as a Celestial Warrior he faced numerous threats which required for the attack to be stronger. Being his signature move, he used at almost every time and having the powerful will and force of spirit to make it evolve, the attack underwent numerous changes, including in power as in his travels it evolved up to Level 4 until suffering it´s greatest transformation being renaimed Seven Heavens. It later even gained more power. In this form, everything about the attack almost stayed the same except for the addition of some new effects and the rising of the power level to incredible levels. Magus continued to use this attack as his primary means of offensive techniques, never letting him down. Battles Being used as Magus´s signature move and most powerful technique, this is known to be his most featured technique in any battles. Here are it´s uses in the roleplaying battles, Magus has fought with other lookout users of Supreme Dragonball Wiki, Battle 01: Ethan vs. Magus In the following battle, this same technique participated in: * Trivia Here are some interesting facts about this technique: *This page was the 4500th page created on Supreme Dragonball Wiki. *The spheres formation named is Shikatsu which in english mean "The Holy Formation". *This was the first page created by The Great Lord David on Supreme Dragonball Wiki. *This attack was the first attack that Magus ever used, with him starting to use it back when he was a young warrior many eons ago. *This is Magus´s signature move and special offensive technique. *The improved version of this attack, '''Seven Heavens, '''is based on cosmology theory in several religions including Islam, Judaism, Hinduism, Catholicism and others. According to this theory, the universe is composed of seven heavens. Since this new theory involves the universe it would only be logical Seven Heavens would drain on the energy and life force of not simply a nearby ambient but that of the entire universe, a trait it shares with a canon technique, Spirit Bomb and some other examples. *Due to it´s holy nature and sacred power, only archangels can use it. *The energy spheres can produce in their static attraction an electric current of at least 300 Volts. *This is a sacred technique of Heaven and all of it´s inhabitants. It is said the very first angel used this technique to create Heaven itself during the very first momments of creation. This also unlocks the potential that this technique may well be used for both destruction and creation. The first angel taugh the technique to a few who made it sacred due to it´s powers against the forces of evil. After Heaven´s destruction, only 2 beings are currently capable of using this technique to it´s fullest power. Category:Attacks Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II